One Last Hope
by Kynstar
Summary: Ever wondered what Dooku was thinking when he saw Obi-Wan for the first time in AotC? A little one poster.


**One Last Hope  
**  
A tall man stood in the shadows of one of the multiple large organic spiraling constructs that the planet Geonosis was well-known for. The man watched as two native Geonosians carried the unexpected intruder who was currently unconscious. The two natives chittered and clicked while fluttering their wings, obviously upset and worried about their find. Their race was insectoid with hard, chitinous exoskeleton, elongated faces, and multi-jointed limbs. There are two main types of Geonosians: the wingless drones that mostly work as laborers, and the winged aristocrat, which includes royal warriors serving as scouts and providing security for the hive. These two were scouts that had been out checking the perimeter. They passed in front of the man and walked across the open area to the smallest building there. The door slid open for the three and the sight of them was lost as the door closed behind them.  
  
Ex-Jedi Master, now Count Dooku, furred his white eyebrows as he caught sight of the ginger colored hair and bearded face. _Ahhh Master Kenobi. I thought I sensed a Force-sensitive earlier and I see that I was correct in my assumption._  
  
The leader of the Geonosians, Archduke Poggle the Lesser, drew the Count's attention with the chittering, clicks, and the fluttering of his wings. [What are we to do with the Jedi? He was caught transmitting a message. We are not for sure how much or if any of the message got through. It is our law to execute all intruders, especially if they are caught sabotaging or even suspected of espionage.] Poggle's wings fluttered faster as the Geonosian's anxiety rose.  
  
"In time my friend, let me talk with him. Perhaps I can persuade him to join our cause. The chance exists if he is anything like his Master was." The Count rubbed his nearly all white bearded jaw thoughtfully.  
  
The Archduke nodded as he turned to head back to the compound where the meeting had taken place earlier. The tapping of his staff was barely heard over the whistling of the wind. A warm breeze whipped the Count's dark cloak behind him as a plan began to form in his mind.  
  
Dooku stared across the way at the door that lead to his old apprentice's Padawan. He had heard many tales about Obi-Wan Kenobi. Though the one that stood out above all the others was the fact that this boy, now a man, had brought back joy and hope to the Count's last protégé. _The one good and most definitely one of the last things that the Council was credited for. Damn them! **They** are the cause of his death! Fools! How could they overlook the return of the Sith?! Qui-Gon told them but they refused to listen. And sent him to face the Sith alone! All he had was his apprentice._ His dark eyes burned with a fire that tempted fate.  
  
He shook his head pushing the thoughts away. He did not want to go down that road again. It had taken him years to get over the loss of his Padawan. _**My** Padawan…_ Old emotions threaten to rise and choke him, he drew upon the Dark Side to quench the fires that stirred in his chest. _Too many memories...thinking of him causes me to think of **her**._ Clenching his jaw tightly he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Dust and dry heat filled his nostrils. _That is all that is left of me…dust._ He opened his eyes and stared around him.  
  
_Will he join me? What did Qui-Gon say to him about me? Or did he ever talk about his old Master?_ A sigh escaped him as his gaze drifted once more at the door that lead to old memories that he wished to keep buried. _He must believe me for I would think that if anyone could, he most definitely would. His Master was killed by a Sith Lord. Sidious has betrayed me…lied to me…and has irrevocably damned me to my fate. But I won't fall alone…No I won't. He will fall first or at the same time that I do. **He** can not succeed without my help and he knows it. The fool has proven his worth…but his cause is no longer what I was led to believe it was. I wish to rebuild the Republic to its glory of old, but all he wants to do is vanquish it and rule over an Empire._  
  
The noble man bowed his head as he allowed his shoulders to slump a little. _No…I was the fool to have believed him. To believe that he could do what I so wanted to do. The Republic will fall…but what will happen afterward? I **will** stop him at all costs._  
  
He raised his head as a light of hope shined in his eyes. _Obi-Wan is my chance for redemption. He can help me with this. Yes…perhaps with his help we can overthrow Sidious and rebuild the Republic as it should be. My Master is a fool…and he will pay for what he has done._ A smile played at his lips as he nodded to himself.  
  
He began walking toward the doorway, as his thoughts played out what he would say to the Jedi. _They should have him awake and 'comfortable' by now._ He chuckled lightly as the door slid open to reveal the Jedi floating in the air, rotating slowly while being pinned in place by the cuffs and blue glowing energy.  
  
The young Jedi turned his head to see who had entered the room. Seeing the Count, the man narrowed his eyes and waited until he rotated enough to face the tall ex-Jedi. "Traitor."  
  
The Count wanted to smile at the Jedi's comment, but withheld the need and replaced it with a fake air of total shock as he wondered at how much the Jedi had overheard earlier. He then put on his act of not knowing what had happened and proceeded to reveal to the Jedi Master the fact of Sidious having free rein in the Senate. _This boy is my only hope…_


End file.
